START YOUR MISSION
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Shinnosuke Tomari, conocido como el Kamen Rider Drive ha sido reconocido por todos como el gran héroe, ¿pero ese merito también aplica para esta situación? Ha enfrentado a los peores villanos en las misiones más peligrosas... ¿pero podría ser esta la peor o la mejor misión de todas? Su misión comienza ahora.


**START YOUR MISSION**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados; a excepción de mis OC, me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno son propiedad de TOEI.

 **N/A:** Tómenla como una secuela de "Llegas tarde Tomari-san" y como pre-cuela de "Surprise Future" No es necesario leerlas antes, pero si gustan, pueden hacerlo. Les aseguro que ambas les gustaran, sobre todo la última que ya ha sido actualizada.

 **TIPO:** One-Shot

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

― Muy bien amigo, me estás haciendo este trabajo mucho más difícil. ― Dijo Tomari Shinnosuke, a la par que hacía un gesto con su mano para convertirla en puño. ― No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo… pero sí eso quieres no tengo otra alternativa ―

― ¡Hagámoslo, Shinnosuke! ―

El mencionado asintió ante la petición de su cinturón parlante. Sacó con habilidad su shift car, realizó un par de acciones a su cinturón. ― ¡Henshin! ―

"Drive: ¡Type Speed!"

Exclamó la voz robótica proveniente del cinturón.

― Ahora sí… ¿En qué estábamos? ― Pidió el hombre ahora bajo el traje.

El pequeño bebé sentado en el sofá frente al Kamen Rider, ladeó su cabecita. Como si intentara comprender lo que pasaba.

― ¡Bla, bla! ¡Shun! ¿Dónde está Shun? ¡Waa! ― Balbuceaba y canturreaba el hombre. Realizando expresiones "graciosas" con sus manos y piernas.

Pronto, el bebé de nombre Shun comenzó a soltar risitas y a aplaudir con felicidad y entusiasmo.

― Shinnosuke ¿Qué haces? ― Pidió su ahora esposa, Kiriko Tomari Shijima entrando a la sala de la casa que ambos compartían desde hace casi dos años. ― ¿Por qué te transformaste dentro de la casa? ―

Temeroso, volteó a ver a su mujer. ― Ahhh… ¡Fue idea de Belt-san! ― Acusó señalando el cinturón.

Éste al instante hizo una cara furiosa. ― ¡Oye! ¡Fuiste tú quien me usó como juguete con tal de tranquilizar a Shun! ― Debatió. ― ¡Dejaste que me babeara! ― Se quejó, cambiando su cara por una de tristeza. ― Yo soy sólo la víctima aquí Kiriko… ―

― ¡Traidor! ― Exclamó Shinnosuke plantándole un golpe al objeto. Cansado y enfadado con la situación. Krim alias Belt-san, desactivó la transformación. Dejando vulnerable a su "piloto". ― ¡Oh! ¡Vuelve aquí Belt! ― Ordenó intentando atraparlo de nuevo, pero con ayuda de los shift cars, éste salió corriendo. Finalmente quedó atrapado ante la mirada amenazante de su esposa. ― Oi, Kiriko… espera esto… ―

― ¡Te voy a arrestar! ― Exclamó sacando sus esposas de quien sabe dónde. El mayor Tomari corrió por su vida alrededor de aquella sala.

Shun no dejaba de reír y de crear burbujas de baba. Aplaudía y señalaba a sus padres mientras se perseguían.

Luego de su emocionante carrera. Kiriko se detuvo para darle el biberón a Shun; la joven madre estaba sentada en una mecedora, ubicada en el pequeño cuarto de color rojo de su primogénito. Shinnosuke estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observándolos plácidamente a ambos.

Jamás creía poder percibir el instinto maternal en Kiriko. Si bien en sus tiempos como Kamen Rider era la más madura del equipo, no era precisamente del estilo maternal. Verla así le traía paz, lo llenaba por completo. Por su parte él jamás se había imaginado como Padre; claro que no descartaba la idea de algún día serlo. Pero apenas tenía 26 años. No disfrutó precisamente de su juventud; sin embargo con los Roidmudes fuera, el convertirse en padre era lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado. Y lo agradecía profundamente.

Desde que se enteró que Kiriko estaba embarazada su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados, incluso mayor que cuando se convirtió en Kamen Rider. Ahora debía ser el doble de fuerte para proteger a su esposa y a su hijo. Al igual que su difunto padre, no le importaría perder su vida con tal de protegerlos a ambos, después de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían convertido en todo su mundo.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Tal parece que el pequeño por fin se había quedado dormido. Bajó las escaleras y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás. Cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando de aquel silencio, dejándose guiar hacia los recuerdos.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_ __

 _ **FLASHBACK - HACE 1 AÑO**_

― ¡Kiriko me va matar! ― Exclamó con dificultad. Corría con todas sus fuerzas por las calles de la ciudad, a lo lejos la gente lo veía extrañado, otros tantos lo saludaban. Pues su fama del Kamen Rider Drive lo precedería de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de haberse quedado dormido en la oficina. Tan sólo unos minutos antes, hasta que recibió una llamado de su cuñado diciendo _"El bebé está en camino"_. Tardó unos segundos en carburar aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y empezó a correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Pero lo que más maldecía era el hecho de que Tridoron estuviera en reparación. De tenerlo aquí, hubiera llegado con su mujer en un santiamén. Y sus piernas chuecas y su baja capacidad física no ayudaban en nada a la hora de correr; pues en más de cinco ocasiones se tropezaba, chocaba con las personas, o tiraba botes de basura y demás. En ese aspecto rezaba por que su hijo adquiriera la monstruosa capacidad atlética de su esposa y de su cuñado. Así en el futuro se evitaría estos desastres.

― ¡Disculpen! ¡Por favor quítense de mi camino! ¡Lo siento! ―

Era lo que gritaba de aquí allá.

Se llevó su tiempo. Pero finalmente llegó a la entrada del hospital. Desgraciadamente, la noticia ya había corrido por montones y varios reporteros y medios de comunicación ya estaban haciendo fila para conocer al prodigio "hijo del Kamen Rider Drive".

Shinnosuke chasqueó su lengua, preparándose tanto física como emocionalmente para entrar a través de esa bola de paparazzi para llegar a donde su esposa lo esperaba.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Se lo advertí el día de la boda, pero nunca me escucha! ― Exclamó Kiriko con total furia. Luego ahogó un leve grito. Su trabajo de parto había comenzado desde hace unas horas, y su esposo no se dignaba en aparecer. Las fuertes contracciones, y que su marido no estuviera aquí, no ayudaban en nada a calmarla. Parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Asustados por el "genio" que la futura madre estaba generando; Gou y Chase decidieron esperar a fuera, junto al resto de la unidad de delitos especiales.

La única valiente había sido Rinna. La cual inútilmente trataba de calmar a su compañera. ― Tranquilízate Kiriko-chan; tal vez el tráfico o una misión de último minuto lo está retrasando… pero Shinnosuke-kun va a llegar, ya lo verás ― Dijo ésta a la par que colocaba un paño húmedo en la cabeza de la otra para refrescarla un poco.

Kiriko iba a discutir, cuando una contracción la hizo gritar duramente de dolor. ― Llama… a la doctora, Rinna-san… ya… ya no puedo resistir más… ― Pidió con dificultad.

La mecánica asintió y salió de la habitación. Pero se topó con Shinnosuke, quien sumamente agitado había logrado llegar.

― Ya… ya estoy aquí… ―

Rinna negó levemente. ― Como siempre… ¿No es así Shinnosuke-kun? ― Musitó para luego alejarse para llamar al personal que atendería a su amiga.

― ¡Shi-Niisan! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra ya! ― Animó Gou, empujándolo levemente a la habitación.

Shinnosuke le dio un rápido vistazo a quienes consideraba su familia. Todos ellos le alzaron un pulgar en señal de buena suerte. Asintió y se adentró al lugar.

― ¡Kiriko! En verdad lo siento yo… ―

― ¡Idiota! ¡Sólo cállate! O juro que te clavaré este bisturí… ― Gritó ella con dureza señalando dicho objeto. Los signos de cansancio y frustración ya habían hecho efecto en ella. Estaba tendida en aquella cama, respiraba de manera lenta, a la par que el sudor debido al esfuerzo no dejaba de escurrir por su cara.

Las enfermeras acababan de llegar también y traían los utensilios necesarios. Así también y de manera hábil le tendían la ropa especial para que el futuro padre pudiera presenciar aquel momento. Iba a volver a pedir disculpas, pero la doctora a cargo llegó. Y él se acomodó rápidamente junto a su esposa, cerca de su cabeza y sujetando con firmeza sus manos.

― Muy bien… ¿Quién no está listo? ― Bromeó la doctora terminando de colocarse sus guantes.

 _ **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Sáquenlo ya! ― Exigió la joven mujer. Tenía su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Una de sus manos rasgaba aquella sábana, mientras que con la otra apretaba y clavaba sus uñas en la mano de su esposo.

― ¡Sólo un poco más Señora Tomari! ¡Puje un poco más! ― Animó la doctora realizando su trabajo.

La mujer obedeció. Empujó con fuerza, se detuvo y trató de ganar aire. Luego con gran habilidad sujetó la corbata de su esposo.

― ¡Oi, Kiriko eso duele! ― Pidió él intentando zafarse.

― ¡Todo es tú culpa Tomari Shinnosuke! ― Le gritó haciendo un gran énfasis en su nombre completo. Respiró profundo. ― ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ― Le recriminó con dificultad, pues aún realizaba la acción de pujar. ― Si sobrevivo te juro que te voy a… ¡Dios Mío, sáquenlo ya! ― La pobre no pudo terminar su amenaza debido al punzante dolor.

El futuro padre debatiría algo si estuviera en una discusión normal. Pero obviamente esto era muy distinto. Entendía lo frustrada, cansada y adolorida que se sentía Kiriko, de hecho no esperaba que después de esto ella se disculpara. Sin embargo, su falta de habla se debía más a que ella lo ahorcaba con su corbata y estaba casi seguro que los dedos de sus manos estaban 100% fracturados.

Otros cinco minutos más y finalmente se oyeron en toda la sala los llantos del recién nacido. Kiriko, después de marcar por completo a su esposo, lo liberó y se dejó recargar en la cama con pesadez, respirando de forma agitada. Shinnosuke tendría que vendar sus manos, pero eso sería después. Ahora quería sostener en sus manos a su primogénito.

― ¡Felicidades Señor Tomari, es un guapo varoncito! ― Exclamó sonriente una de las enfermeras.

― Gracias… ― Dijo éste sosteniéndolo en aquella mantita de color rojo. Las enfermeras y la doctora se retiraron para llenar algunos formatos del recién nacido. ― Eres tan pequeño Shun… ¡Hola Shun! Bienvenido al mundo amiguito… yo soy tu papá… y ella ― Dijo con un cierto tono de voz de ternura. Y se encaminó hacia Kiriko ―…. Y ella es tu bella, valiente y fuerte mamá…. ― Comentó con orgullo y una gran sonrisa.

Kiriko se enderezó lentamente y sonrió. ―… Valió la pena tanto dolor… ― Musitó cargándolo por un momento. ― Lamento lo de tus manos y tu cuello ― Le dijo suavemente mirándolo.

Shinnosuke sonrió. ― Está bien… ― Y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a todo el equipo Drive Incluyendo a Akira Hayase y a Chase, que a pesar de estar de brazos cruzados en la esquina de la habitación, se le veía feliz. Incluso Krim, en su actualizada y perfeccionada forma humana. La familia en estos momentos era completamente feliz.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Shinnosuke sonrió con nostalgia y abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con la mirada confundida de su esposa.

― Kiriko, ¿sucede algo? ― Pidió enderezándose un poco.

Ella negó. ― No. Shun se ha quedado dormido… ― Luego se sentó a su lado. Suspiró. ― Me entrené para muchas misiones… pero nunca para esta… el ser madre… ― Confesó mirando a la nada.

Shinnosuke medió sonrió. ― Sé a lo que te refieres ― Luego la miró y la abrazó por detrás del hombro. ― ¿Pero quién si lo está? ― Interrogó divertido. Ella asintió y sonrió, recargándose en su pecho. ― _Que comience la mejor misión de todas…_ ― Pensó él mientras besaba la cabeza de Kiriko con ternura.

 **FIN**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_


End file.
